When She Smiles
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: His heart skipped a beat knowing that their future is in good hands. Prompto's wedding gift to his best friend and Lady to be. Noctluna. Promptis bromance.


Summary: His heart skipped a beat knowing that their future is in good hands. Prompto's wedding gift to his best friend and Lady to be. Noctluna. Promptis bromance.

AN: First fic for this fandom! Oh gawd, I've been writing this long one-shot on and off for maybe almost six months now? I'm just glad I finally finished it! It felt good to write a Final Fantasy fic after all these years. I first started off on the FFVII archive when I was a wee lil' otaku nerd but the FFXV archive _severely_ needs some Noctluna love so I'm here to help and contribute!

I felt pretty disappointed that Prompto didn't get to physically meet Luna as he wanted to in the game. The poor boy waited years to! But I'm fixing that here.

Fair warning: character spoilers and my own spin to the canon ending.

Happy reading~ :D

When She Smiles

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prompto idly sat in his empty dining room staring off into space. His hands moved on their own as they helped feed him the salad he's grown accustomed to eating for years.

Sighing, he stopped eating and just continued to think to himself.

It had been about a week since they basically saved the world. The Astrals went back into their eternal slumbers, Ardyn, the Chancellor from Niflheim was no more, the Starscourge and its plague of daemons no longer threatened the world.

Eos was finally at peace.

It had been ten long years and a week since Noctis returned to them.

It felt like just yesterday that Prompto was preparing himself to say goodbye forever to his best friend. Noctis accepting his inevitable death and asking him for one final photo to take into the battlefield with him.

After he, Gladio, and Ignis had taken on the horde of iron giants and other daemons at the entrance of the Citadel, they expected only a ray of light wiping away all the evil but they ended up getting so much more than that. They had acknowledged that Noctis was sacrificing himself for the world and as hard as it was for them to come to terms with that, especially him, they had accepted their fate.

It was as if Bahamut and the world itself spat out Noctis back into it.

He can still clearly recall his anxious heart thundering wildly in his chest as the doors slowly opened and out came the Lucian King severely injured.

Exhausted and dirtied from their long battle with the hordes of daemons, they readied themselves and expected another opponent. Luckily that wasn't the case.

Noctis weakly opened the doors to the Citadel with one bloody hand on the door and the other tightly grasping hold of his impaled chest. Once he had an opening, he smiled at his brothers. Without saying a word, he closed his eyes and collapsed forward.

His friends without a second thought quickly came to their King's aid and made sure he stayed with them.

"C'mon, buddy! You just came back to us. Don't leave us now!" Prompto yelled, his eyes stinging with tears as he had to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation on Noctis several times whom was more there than here.

"We're not losing you again, Noct!" Ignis yelled, feeling miserable for not being able to assist.

"If you don't snap out of it, I'll kill you myself!" Gladio half-heartily threatened as they tried to stabilize him.

That had been a week ago.

Insomnia was still in ruins but slowly its citizens returned to their beloved Crown City and started to rebuilt it from the ground up. An announcement would have to be made in the coming days to explain everything to the people but Prompto was more worried if his friend was even able to get out of bed first.

As he sat alone in his empty cold house, he tried to let everything sink in and process how crazy their world truly is.

Ten years was a hell of a time skip for him. He spent those years in literal darkness just slaying daemons away, both he and Gladio keeping an eye on Ignis, and missing how close he once was to Gladio and Ignis even though they had always been together it felt like their friendship was drifting apart, strained, and foreign without Noctis in the picture. It just wasn't the same without their former Prince around. He was the glue that kept them together but with his absence, the glue started to chip and peel off.

With Noctis gone for those ten long years, having him suddenly back felt normal, natural, as if it hadn't really been that long since he's seen his good pal.

Both Ignis and Gladio were both attending to their wounded King while Insomnia helped build itself. Prompto knew he could enter the Citadel whenever he pleased but sometimes he just couldn't bring himself to. The new Kingsglaive unit wasn't established just yet but already, they had set up new security to the kingdom.

Prompto was no longer a common pleb that needed clearance if he ever wanted to visit royalty but days like this, he felt unworthy and he knew he should kick himself and those feelings away.

Noctis had reassured him years ago that he didn't need to be any more than he was because being just himself was good enough for their then Prince.

Feeling his right pocket vibrate, Prompto dug his hand in his pocket and slid his lock screen open.

"Heyaz!" he greeted the other person on the line, pretending as if he wasn't just in his deep thoughts.

"Turn on your tv" Gladio stoically said.

His tone took Prompto off guard as he did as he was told.

On the news was a reporter in Altissia with cameras all focused on… Gentiana? She still looked the same as ten years ago. She was on a podium, eyes closed and her form poised as she stood next to a crystal…?

"H-How is there a second crystal?" Prompto asked as Gladio simply replied with, "keep watching"

Turning up the volume on his tv, Prompto got up from his chair and walked closer to the screen.

The reporter on the tv spoke loud and clear, "The Oracle's former hand maiden has words she'd like to address regarding the discovery of Niflheim's lost crystal"

Gentiana started in her soft soothing tone, "People of Niflheim, Altissia, and all of Accordo, in the wake of Leviathan's destruction ten years prior, countless people perished and gone from whence they came. We mourned them that day as well as mourned the passing of the young Oracle Lady Lunafreya, former Princess of Tenebrae. While we cannot bring our loved ones back, let this be known that hope remains. Efforts to find Lady Lunafreya's body that day were lost in Leviathan's seas but this crystal here is proof that the young Oracle still lives as well as Eos' hope"

Prompto gasped as the public shown on the screen loudly gasped.

"I-Is t-this true?" he was shocked as Gladio told him to just keep watching.

"Niflheim's lost crystal, thought to be drained of its energy has reappeared in the wake of the world's new beginning of peace. While the world may not need her as once before, let this be known that today, the Oracle has returned to you"

People were shown cheering and crying as the camera spanned to close-ups of Luna's sleeping face enclosed in the white crystal's shimmering facets.

She was there! Really there!

"Who knew the crystal hid in Leviathan's realm. She must've kept the dying crystal when Niflheim sucked it near dry from all its powers. Luna's been in her own eternal slumber just like Noct was for ten years" Gladio said as Prompto stumbled back and had to reach for a chair to sit on.

"She's not the only one back though. It's hard to see from the shots they're showing on tv but Pryna's in there too" Gladio added as Prompto's heart skipped a beat.

The white dog meant so much to him back in his youth. She was the reason how he got to meet the young Oracle, even if it was through a letter but that small letter opened new doors in his life. If it weren't for Pryna getting injured and him nursing her back to health with Luna thanking him and hoping he'd become a good friend to Noctis - he probably would have never talked to the Prince let alone befriended him.

Prompto had his own skeletons in the closet to keep hidden from the Lucians but if it weren't for Luna and Pryna, his world would be a whole lot darker, bleaker, and lonelier.

"How's Noct doing?" Prompto urgently asked. He couldn't imagine what this news would do to his best friend if he wasn't in a stable enough condition.

"Still sleeping. Sleeping Beauty has yet to wake up"

"It's been a week now, Gladio. What if…"

"No" Gladio cut him off, "He will get better and he will marry Luna. Our jobs here are not done yet"

Prompto nodded his head even though Gladio couldn't see it.

"You're right. It's just… it's been a crazy week" he deeply sighed.

Gladio smirked and agreed.

Their conversation was cut short as Ignis requested Gladio's help with taking care of their injured King.

Prompto turned off his tv, guessing that more than likely all the channels would be broadcasting the same news on loop all day.

"How do you feel about this, boy?" he asked Umbra, Luna's loyal messenger dog as his ears perked up at the mention of his owner and partner Pryna being alive.

Over the past ten years, Prompto took it upon himself to care for the dog and give him a place to call home after everything that had happened. In a way, it was a small gesture of gratitude for all the loyal dog had done for him and the guys.

"You must be excited to get to see them again, right boy?" Prompto said as Umbra got up and walked over to Prompto's awaiting hands, "I know I am. I'll finally get to meet Lady Lunafreya and get to see Pryna again. I can't wait to thank them both in person" he said endearingly to the dog as he scratched him between the ears.

Umbra wagged his tail, happy that he was able to have brought comfort to the blonde these long ten years. Umbra also felt joy that he'd get to go home to his own family soon. He had made his home with Prompto but the dog had a yearning for the young Oracle and his partner Pryna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later, Prompto was in a deep sleep when suddenly, his phone woke him up. Groaning, he tilted his body to lazily reach over to his night stand for the pesky little thing.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Get up and come over here" Gladio ordered.

Narrowing his eyes, trying to block them from the brightness of his screen, he checked the time. "Gladio, it's three in the morning. What's going o-"

"He's awake, Prompto"

"W-W-What?"

Gladio deeply sighed, "just get over here soon, please. He's restless and won't listen to Ignis or me"

Gladio hung up before Prompto could ask any more questions. If he was asking politely then it had to be urgent.

Quickly getting dressed, Prompto sprinted into the Citadel within minutes going up the elevator and straight down the hall to Noctis' old childhood bedroom.

Inside, was a horrifying sight to see as his best friend thrashed in his bed trying to get out of it.

"Your Majesty, you'll open your wounds again!" Ignis yelled at Noctis as he held him at arm's length, trying to calm him down.

"I need to see Luna! I have to find her!" Noctis yelled back as he briefly laid back down on the bed, becoming exhausted. His mind was racing, pulse throbbing; no one had told him about Luna being alive yet but he knew he had to find her, see her, feel her presence once again. It was as if all his silent mourning after her death was all just a horrible nightmare.

Gladio crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door as Prompto silently passed by him and went to Noctis' side.

"Noct, you're finally awake!" Prompto couldn't restrain himself as he hugged his best friend once Ignis let go.

"Prom-Prompto?" Noctis asked, taken by surprised.

"Yeah, it's me. We were all so worried about you after you left us to go deal with Ardyn"

Noctis gritted his teeth at the mention of that bastard but was relieved to know that all his friends… no, brothers were here. Alive and in one piece.

"Noct, if I may, what's this about needing to find Lady Lunafreya?" Ignis asked.

Noctis closed his eyes and clenched onto his covers as he painfully spoke up, "I was… dreaming about her while I was in a coma. She… she kept appearing to me, asking me to go find her. It's weird… I know, I know she's, she's gone but… she felt the closest I've felt her in years. It felt warm and I was in peace, for a second I thought I was in the afterlife but… but… I just, I don't know, okay? It's foolish to seek something that is no longer there"

"Well…" Prompto started, drawling out his words.

This piqued Noctis' interest as he opened his sadden blue eyes and desperately looked at his friend.

Prompto bit his lower lip, trading glances between Gladio and Ignis wanting to confirm if it was really okay to tell Noctis the truth.

Ignis nodded and Gladio shrugged. It wasn't an objection per say, but he'd take it. Prompto thought of his words and chose them carefully so that he wouldn't get Noctis all riled up again.

"I think Luna was trying to let you know that everything's going to be okay because you'll soon get to see her too"

"What do you mean by that?" Noctis slowly asked, his tone wary.

"It's been in the news the whole day, Gentiana made a speech in Altissia today. She announced that they've found a second lost crystal - the one that Niflheim had but that's not all - inside the crystal, Luna is asleep with Pryna"

Noctis eyes widened as Prompto finished.

"She's a-a-alive?" He choked, having a hard time processing it. Not even in his wildest dreams could he believe that she was still alive and close to him. After the chaos that Niflheim had caused in their attempt to capture Leviathan, Noctis cried and mourned Luna's passing privately for a very long time.

Gladio had given him a hard time and Ignis and Prompto were on edge with him but they couldn't possibly understand what it meant to him to lose Luna. What it meant for the world, sure, but on a personal level? No, never.

"We'll see to it that you get to reunite with her at long last once you've regained your strength and health but there are other matters you must attend to first, Noct" Ignis informed him.

"Don't mean to switch topics and pile this all on you right now but Insomnia needs its King" Gladio added.

"Guys, slow down!" Prompto chimed in.

Noctis held up his hand, stopping him.

"No, they're right. It's fine, Prompto, really. I'm relieved about Luna but I'm King first and Adryn left a lot of mess to clean up after"

Prompto gave his best friend a somber smile and understood, even if Noctis wanted his duty to be to his heart, he couldn't, not until order was restored.

The newly appointed King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV had made an official public appearance and speech to his people only days after waking up from his week-long coma once banishing Ardyn and setting the Astrals at peace.

The only Astral who decided to stay among the people of Eos was Shiva and even herself as Gentiana had her hands full with the recently awoken Luna who was slowly rebuilding her own home of Tenebrae and the abandoned wasteland of Niflheim's capital city of Gralea.

With the discovery of Niflheim's crystal, it stirred mixed emotions in the public. Hunters and treasure thieves alike talking about the possibility of the other crystals still being out there. Others discussed more controversial and trivial matters towards the crystal. Did this newly discovered crystal rightfully belong to the ancient once-great nation of Solheim or the now Niflheim Empire?

Whatever it was, only meant that just like Noctis, Luna was far too busy in the present to finally get her much awaited reunion with the former Prince.

"Noct, you've been at it nonstop these past couple of days. Don't push yourself for the sake of the people or us. We're all getting adjusted to this new world" Prompto frowned as he carried stacks of paperwork to the throne room.

Noctis adjusted the cuffs on his suit and sat down on the throne. Crossing one leg over the other, he silently gestured for Prompto to hand over the stack of paper.

Saying that he wasn't touched by his best friend's concern for his wellbeing would be a lie. He appreciated it but he felt like he had wasted time in the crystal.

The crystal gave him time to make peace with his own death and he had expected it. Readied himself for his sacrifice even but he never expected to actually survive it. He almost felt a little guilty for living when he knew that no one could ever harm them ever again. No plague of the stars and no Ardyn Izunia. The ring of the Lucii had ran its course, did its job and ended with him, The Chosen One.

"Hey blondie, I'm fine, really. The faster I can establish and gets things running smoothly again, the sooner I'll be able to leave for Tenebrae"

Prompto softly smiled at the old nickname and nodded, "Right, Your Highness" he bowed.

Noctis frowned, "Since when have you ever been this formal with me?"

"Sorry, it's just… you're King now, Noct. You've got big responsibilities and it's just weird if I don't clean up my own act, y'know?"

"Prompto, we've known each other since we were eight. You don't have to try hard to impress others that may surround me. Don't do it for my sake, Crown Citizen. I'll always be Noctis to you, Ignis, and Gladio"

Prompto bit his bottom lip and nodded, he had to remind himself to throw out his negative feelings. His eyes welling up with tears for a brief moment as he recalled all the heart-to-hearts he's had with Noctis in the past. They were usually joking about things but when Prompto started to open up, Noctis was the one friend there that he knew always had his back, wasn't quick to judge, and had a way of making him feel better again.

"Hey, Noct?" Prompto spoke up as he watched Noctis focused and lost in his thoughts on the first stack of papers.

"Hmm?" Noctis hummed back in reply.

"I love you, man. You know that, right?"

Noctis looked up from his papers and gave him a genuine smile, "Of course I do. I love you too, we're brothers after all" normally he'd be very shy to confess such a thing but since coming back, it gave him a new perspective on life.

"Brothers until the very end!" Prompto cheered and pumped his fist into the air.

"Not even death could break our bond" Noctis sincerely said as he got back to his work.

It was then that Prompto decided he wanted to do something special for him on his wedding day to Lady Lunafreya.

If there was anyone on this earth that deserved true happiness - it was his best friend in the whole wide world, Noctis.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took him several months to regain his peoples' trust and bring his former home back to the shining and powerful nation it once was meanwhile it took her several months of traveling to visit each and every last person infected with the Starscourge and heal them with what remained of her powers. Thanks to Luna's slumber in the crystal - Gentiana ensured her that her body was now completely healed and no longer breaking from the toll it took on her body before, while also rebuilding her own home of Tenebrae - transforming it back to its beautiful and lush, green realm.

It took both of them a very long and tedious journey to regain order in their two separate roles.

Noctis as King of Lucis and Lady Lunafreya the Oracle to the people of Eos.

Lucis had once again become its bustling and ever expanding city just like before when it was under the rule of the former King, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. Noctis knew his father would be proud of him. While still a bit unsure of himself and at times immature, he'd like to believe he came out alright especially with having the loyal aid of his best friends, his Crowns Guard right next to his side.

Noctis felt restless yet again. He didn't make a scene like he did the first time he woke up since his coma, this time his thrashing in bed was calmer and controlled. Something he was used to dealing with on his own whenever he'd have a nightmare in the past but this wasn't a nightmare he was experiencing, or at least not all of it was.

His brain wouldn't stop replaying the day he thought he lost Luna. Leviathan was a difficult Astral to please in the first place but with Niflheim interfering they only made the Goddess of the Seas even more enraged and unwilling to help Noctis for his own less selfish reasons.

One very pissed off Astral plus one sneaky, conniving bastard didn't mix well.

Noctis threw his covers off his bare toned chest and got out of bed only wearing black argyle boxer briefs. His body was sweaty and his hands clammy as he ran his right hand through his long raven hair. Taking his cell phone off the night stand as he made his way down the hall.

Entering his bathroom, he switched on the light and pressed the lock screen of his phone to read the five am etched in white blocky font. Placing it on the counter, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm a mess" he sighed, annoyed as he finally decided to shave his long beard.

Once he lathered his face in shaving cream, he carefully watched his reflection on the mirror and took his razor dunking it into the sink where he had a pool of water being stopped from draining. He began his shave eyeing every angle of his face. Once he was done, he set the razor aside and placed both hands on the counter.

Leaning his head down, he could still hear the screams, the blasts, the crumbling rubble of the city on water. Closing his eyes for a moment, he willed it all away, trying to focus on the memory of seeing Luna for the first time in over twelve years.

Sure, they had kept in touch via letters in their shared notebook but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person, in the flesh.

She was ethereal and everything the Gods ever wanted.

Before, when he had a massive weight on his shoulders, when he was just a _kid_ \- he was shyer, more opinionated, but now, now he wanted to confess all his hidden feelings, to shout them out to the world, not caring who knew.

Noctis loved the Oracle.

Even though there was now, no need to unite their warring nations and the wedding discussion was up for debate - he still wanted to go along with it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Before he knew it, a whole year had passed them by.

A whole year before he could leave and set off for Tenebrae with his mind at ease.

A whole year before he could escape for a couple of days, knowing he was leaving his beloved city of Lucis in safe hands with Ignis as his second in command.

Gladio decided to stay back as well in order to help Ignis, going on and on about how he was the King's loyal shield.

Noctis playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled at that. So, the only person left available to accompany him on his long trip was Prompto.

"Oh yeah! We're off on another road trip, baby! Feels like old times, eh?" Prompto pressed his intertwined fingers outward and stretched his muscles out.

Noctis smirked, one hand on the wheel as his free hand lightly nudged Prompto's shoulder. "As long as I don't let you anywhere near the wheel, it certainly won't"

Prompto rolled his eyes, huffing, "That was only one time! I swear! Besides, don't act all high and mighty, _Your Highness_. Not like you've never been a reckless driver before"

At that, Noctis turned the steering wheel left into a sharp merge to the next empty lane as Prompto quickly placed both palms firmly against the glove compartment.

"Who says, I still ain't?" Noctis shot back as Prompto regained his composure.

"That was mean! I saw my life flash before my very eyes!" Prompto stared at him, wide-eyed, clutching his camera that was on his lap as Noctis kept his eyes on the road.

Noctis laughed, full and hearty as he sped his way to Cape Caem to reunite with Iris, Talcott, and Cid, before traveling across the sea to get to the Altissia sea port and from there - take a train that would take him directly to his final destination.

Prompto was a nervous wreck, probably more so than the King.

They had finally reached Tenebrae, fully gone through a rebirth like a Phoenix rising from the flames of destruction. The thick, green and bountiful kingdom had been restored back to its original state - or better as it now had its rightful Princess back on the throne.

A large satute monument in memory of the fallen Ravus had been created and stood proudly crossing the bridge and made its home within the trees where a waterfall and mini garden were created for it before reaching the entrance to the castle.

Prompto much like Noctis shared mixed feeling about Ravus but they still made their way to the memorial and paid their respects to it.

As they made their way to go meet up with Gentiana, Prompto bit his lip and held onto Noctis' forearm.

"Noct, wait"

"Yeah?" Noctis turned around to face him.

"D-D-Do I-I-I look okay?" he shyly asked, a soft dusting of red tinting his pale freckled cheeks.

Noctis with a straight face told him, "no, you're freakin' hideous"

Prompto gasped and smacked his shoulder, "dude, thanks for the confidence boost! First impressions matter!"

Noctis snorted, "trust me, just be yourself and you'll be fine. There's no need to impress Luna with someone you aren't"

Sighing in relief, Prompto silently nodded and took his advice as they made their way in.

Gentiana had welcomed the King as she politely informed him that she needed to discuss a few things with him. Nodding, Prompto dismissed them with a lazy wave as he was prompted to wait inside a large room.

Awkwardly, he didn't know what to do as he really wasn't much of a person for waiting. He went around the room with his hands held behind his back as he looked at all the little trinkets and knick-knacks on the shelves and walls of the neat and tidy room.

It wasn't until he noticed the large dress form that had a large white sheet over a white dress in the corner of the room that his brain finally registered that this was Luna's personal bedroom and that was her wedding dress under there being protected from dust.

Taking a step back as if the space he took up was now tainted, he felt the urge to run and leave that room. He'd much rather wait in the hallway than to be snooping around such a private location as the Oracle's room.

Before he could even will his body to walk to the door, someone was opening the door to enter.

Holding in his breath, he watched as the former Oracle herself walked in.

Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret stood before Prompto wearing an elegant short-sleeved white ivory lace tea-length dress with her signature white heels.

She bowed at him and then straighten up to walk closer to him. In that moment, Prompto stopped properly functioning as he allowed her to take his hands into hers. Part of him hoped that she wouldn't notice the '0006-0204 N H-01987' magitek barcode tattoo etched into his skin but the other part of him didn't really care, already making peace with his inner self over that detail years ago.

"You must be Prompto Argentum, the kind young man who found and took care of my dearest Pryna all those years ago. Thank you" she told him in the sweetest, angelic voice that he's ever heard.

His blush rose to his ears as he furiously nodded his head, "Y-Ye-Yes, that's, that's m-me, Lady Lunafreya!" he stuttered, hoping that a lighting bomb would strike him down.

He was way too embarrassed.

He heard her lightly giggle as she shook her head, "please, you can call me Luna and please feel comfortable. My doors and kingdom are always opened to Noctis and his friends. I'm just…" she paused her thought, "I'm overjoyed to know that my prayer had been answered as children. All I've ever wanted was for someone to be there for Noctis especially since I couldn't due to our very… complicated circumstances"

Prompto continued to hold onto her hand and with his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck, "Noctis is more than my best friend, he's a brother to me and I… I should be thanking you for giving me that little push for that, L-L-Luna" he struggled to shorten her name, feeling strange about dropping formalities.

They let go as Luna smiled and nodded at him, "I'm honored, truly. May I hug you?"

At that request, Prompto's spine tingled as the butterflies in his stomach fluttered and swirled. "O-O-Of c-course!" he nearly shouted.

Luna giggled again, his nerves evident to her and gave him the biggest and strongest of hugs that he's ever received not realizing just how much strength her petite frame truly has.

"Sorry for crushing your bones" she said, letting go of him as he squeaked out a tiny, "n-no w-w-worries!"

The rest of the time they spent together was filled with stories about Prompto's adventures with the guys on the road as Luna clapped her hands and laughed, enjoying her rare free day off as she fell more and more in love with Noctis through his friend's stories.

Prompto ended up relaxing around her to the point of no longer stuttering.

"One time we had to save some veggies from daemons and other nasty creatures. You should've seen Noct's reaction! He hates beans and Takka, I swear gave us a whole year's supply!" Prompto enthusiastically recalled.

Luna giggled with one hand covering her mouth as she shook her head, mentally jotting down notes about her beloved. "In the past, I kept reminding Noctis that beans are an excellent source of nutrients but anytime I'd tell him, he'd just scribble that one emoji sticking out its tongue with x's for eyes in a sour expression all over the page we'd been writing to each other on!" she shared with Prompto, finally telling him some of the secrets inside the notebook that Umbra carried around.

He knew that Noctis would never tell him, not in this lifetime or the next, being too shy and embarrassed to.

The time finally arrived as the sun was setting over the horizon.

Gentiana came into the room, apologizing for her interruption and informing Luna that Noctis was now free to see her.

Luna's heart pounded inside her chest as she thanked her and stood up from her bed, where she and Prompto had been sitting on.

Smoothing out her outfit, she braced herself for her fated reunion with her love.

"Uhh… Luna" Prompto began saying, the use of less formal titles still feeling a bit foreign on the tip of his tongue, "just relax and be yourself. Time's change but we're still the same, _Noct's_ still the same" he finished, giving her a big thumb's up.

Luna appreciated his kind words, thanking him and walking out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arriving at the gardens where fields of beautiful sylleblossoms bloomed, the air was filled with a sweet scent. She's missed this so very much, never believing in her wildest dreams that she'd ever get to return to the only sacred peace she's known, relied in, hid away in.

The last time she had been here was during a weak moment of longing for Noctis and the past. Ravus had been there with her then and while she missed her brother, today wasn't about mourning - it was about regaining a broken piece from her tainted past, putting it back into place in her life and moving on - forwards in this new era of peace in Eos.

Her breath hitched when she noticed the tall figure of a man standing with his back facing her. His hair longer and less spiked as she had remembered it so fondly but appearances aside, she reveled in the fact that he was here, alive and well. She was here, alive and well. Their long-awaited reunion that even the Astrals had long waited for.

"Noctis…" she whispers in a shaky breath. All sorts of thoughts were moving rapidly in her head as she watched him slowly turn around. In his hand, he held a single sylleblossom, letting it go to drift in the wind.

"L-L-Luna…" he choked on her sweet name, as if she'd vanish into thin air if he were to say it any louder.

She didn't wait for him to say anything else as she ran for it. She hiked her dress up to her kneecaps and ran towards him. Once near, she extended her arms out and braced herself for the bone crushing hug that she was about to give him.

Noctis didn't have enough time to steady himself as he caught her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shuddered, cold shivers running through him as his body became numb. There was so much he wanted to say, tell her, and most of all - thank her. She had been there with him all throughout his travels. From constantly being on his mind to desperately wanting to speed up his travels just to reach her sooner.

Back then, he'd never admit it, too embarrassed too but he was happy. Truly happy.

Happy to be able to marry _his_ Luna. His guiding light. His first and only crush. His best friend. His _everything_.

Luna felt her shoulder become wet when she realized that Noctis was shaking as he shed tears into her neck. He buried his head and hid as he continued to caress her, sway her in his arms, and held her close to him for what felt like an eternity.

She didn't mind, having felt the same way.

They shared a kiss.

A kiss of longing. A kiss of apology. A kiss of forgiveness. A kiss of happiness. A kiss of love. Pouring both their hearts and souls into the kiss until two entities melded perfectly into one. It was both desperate and heady but at the same time, slow and brimming with emotions.

Blue flower petals surrounded them.

In the distance, Pryna and Umbra watched the reunion, giving each other knowing looks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aww geez man, I can't believe you forgot your dad's ring! Now we're gonna have to stall for time!" Prompto groaned, running one hand through his hair. He was currently pacing back and forth on the carpeted floor.

Noctis adjusted his white gloves while standing in front of a mirror. Sighing, he shrugged, "I guess we'll stall"

"How can you be so nonchalant about this while I'm the only one freaking out and it's _your_ wedding!" Prompto's voice raised an octave as he stilled his nervous legs and had to support himself against a bookshelf next to him.

Turning around, Noctis gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "Hey blondie, _relax_. Gladio went to retrieve it and Ignis will stall for time _if_ need be" he reassured him, while chuckling, "besides, what's a few more minutes when people have waited, or more importantly _I've_ been waiting ten years for this to happen"

Prompto leaned his head against the side of the wooden bookshelf and deeply exhaled, "Okay, okay, I'm cool… I'm collected… I'm totally not freaking out over this _humongous_ moment in _your_ life, _my_ best friend's life" he chanted to himself.

Noctis playfully rolled his eyes, walking towards him to firmly squeeze his shoulder before quietly exiting the room.

It took him a split second to register that Noctis was ditching him when he almost pulled the door off its hinges.

"Hey! Where're you going?! Iggy will kill me if you're not waiting here when this wedding starts!"

Noctis gave him a small two-finger salute and left with a simple, "Out"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As much as he fiercely loves his friends and appreciates every second of their concern for him or their aid in whatever he needs - he just needed to escape for a moment and do this for himself, as a single man going into a lifetime commitment. He needed to go pay his respects to his parents.

Making his way towards the gardens of the Citadel where he once played, he passed the greens and flora and followed a secret narrow path that was known only to him and his father.

The family mausoleum.

Noctis was too young to remember much about his mother Queen Aulea but his father made sure to keep her spirit alive through bedtime stories and fairytales for him as a child. The place once sacred to only his mother now welcomed his father as his final resting place here too and whenever in the, hopefully near future, when Noctis decides to take that next step with Luna, he was sure to bring his own kids here to teach them all about their grandparents.

The royal Lucian bloodline would have to someday continue on.

Now no longer in fear of Astral prophecies or Chosen Kings.

Kids just being kids.

Noctis and Luna being parents and getting to _finally_ enjoy their much deserved happily ever after.

Noctis silently entered the tomb, taking a moment to compose himself.

"Mom… Dad… I'm here. I'm home" he said, placing his hands on the stone.

"I'm ready to become the King you've raised me to be, the King you've always believed I could be" he tells Regis as his voice starts to grow shaky.

"Luna and I got our shot at a second chance… I won't let both your sacrifices go in vain. I promise you both, I'll make you proud" he tells his parents as he lets a tear fall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prompto plugged his ears with his headphones, blasting his music on the highest unhealthiest volume possible as he waited for anything. Anyone to come, especially Gladio or preferably the groom himself, fearing the wrath of Ignis. Spinning around in the office chair, he tapped his fingers against the wood of the desk until he stopped mid-beat and straightened up as soon as he heard the door creak open.

To his _immense_ relief, it was Noctis again.

"Did you do what you had to do?" Prompto asked, his question a bit vague. He was Noctis friend through and through, having a feeling he knew what the groom was up to.

Noctis nodded with a somber smile on his lips, "yeah"

Thirty minutes later, Gladio came busting through doors with the ring of the Lucii in hand. The ring no longer held power in it but it was the one thing that made Noctis feel the most connected and closest to his father.

"You ready, string-bean?" Gladio smirks, handing Noctis the ring.

Noctis glares at him for the nickname, "ready as I'll ever be"

"Some thing's never change" Gladio shakes his head, amused at hearing one of Noctis most common phrases.

As per tradition and formality - Noctis Lucis Caelum was crowned the CXIV King of Lucis joined in holy matrimony with his new Queen, the former Oracle and Lady - Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.

Prompto fidgeted with his gift in hand after the wedding ceremony. He shed happy tears and probably cheered the loudest amongst the group of friends and public.

His heart skipped a beat knowing that their future is in good hands. Prompto's wedding gift to his best friend and Lady to be or should he say now Queen was something that he sincerely and deeply hoped that the she would like.

He had overcome so much to get to this point, to help his best friend get to this point. This was the least he could do for the two of them while maintaining a playful teasing nature about his gift.

Prompto watched Noctis and Luna walk hand in hand out the Citadel's doors. A rain of blue sylleblossom petals rained down on them as the public cheered. He clenched the front of his shirt near his heart as his breath was taken away from seeing Luna up closer now.

He gulped as he noticed them fast approaching him.

Stopping in front of him, Noctis gave him a thumb's up.

"Mission accomplished" he laughed heartily, free of worry and restraint.

Prompto wiped the tear falling down the corner of his eye as he sniffled, "I'm happy for you!"

Noctis smiled at him and then looked lovingly at his new bride.

With shaky hands, Prompto handed Luna the gift in his hands as he took her by surprise by the gesture.

"I know it isn't much but I wanted you to see with your own eyes just what kind of road trip Noctis and all of us shared to get to this very point. It wasn't all seriousness and sadness. Noct and I were Seaside Supermodels, y'know! I even managed to get some sexy shots of him just for you, _Queen_ Luna" Prompto joked as he heard a soft amused giggle come from Luna's lips as she held the photo album in her delicate hands, raising it to her chest. "I'll cherish this forever, thank you, Prompto"

"Take care of my best bud, Queen Luna and I know Noct will do the same for you" he wiped down more tears falling from his eyes, "Thank you, Luna, if it weren't for your letter when I was a kid, I'd probably be all alone now. Thank you for giving me the best friends I could have ever asked for!" he tightly said, feeling the tears choking his throat.

Luna was touched by his words as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "No, thank you dearest Prompto, for keeping Noctis safe for me and for helping to save all of Eos and for taking care of my precious Umbra for me all these years in my absence"

Prompto simply nodded, unable to form words.

He saw Ignis gesturing for them to hurry down, having regained his vision just recently thanks to the former Oracle, while Gladio whistled, calling Noctis and Luna to continue down the stairs. Luna didn't want to leave Prompto crying as she gently took his hand and lightly squeezed it. "We will see you soon once we come back from our honeymoon" she told him as he tried to compose himself just enough to tell them, "I expect to be an Uncle once you two lovebirds come back! You hear me, Noct? UNCLE!" he yelled as he watched them descend down the stairs.

Noctis wanted to flip him off and tell him to buzz off but it wouldn't be very Kingly of him. Waving Prompto's comment away, he made his way, blushing all the way down to their carriage with white chocobos at the reins. Both Pryna and Umbra wagging their tails as they stood by the steps of the carriage.

In Prompto's eye's mind, he watched his best friend go from this short curious lanky kid to a compassionate and nonchalant young man and now a man without a single burden carried on his strong shoulders.

That King who stared at his Queen like she had the stars in her eyes and her body held the entire universe.

When she smiles, Prompto knows their future is bright.

When she smiles, he knows everything will be alright.

When she smiles, he knows this isn't the end.

Only just the beginning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!

I've had this idea swimming in my head for the longest time and didn't feel like chopping it down to a multi-chap story. This is, to date, my longest one-shot I have ever written for any fandom.

Maybe in the _near_ future I'll come back and write another Noctluna fic but for now, I wanted to experiment a little with this story. A story centered around Prompto but at the same time centered around Noctis and Luna. Originally, I wasn't planning on writing my own twist to the canon ending but hey-oh, we're here now. Maybe in the future, I'll write more fics in this same au of my own 'ending.' Who really knows! Everything's up in the air for now.

Anyways, if you've survived this lengthy fic (even tho it's not as nearly as long as some one-shots I've read before) thank you for taking the time to read it and again, reviews are always appreciated! I would love to know if there are any fellow Noctluna shippers out there on FFN since I haven't really checked the FFXV archive on here before.

Remember to R&R! Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Noctis Lucis Caelum or Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and all other characters used/mentioned in this fic – Final Fantasy XV is owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Hajime Tabata and Square Enix.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P


End file.
